Listening With Your Heart part:1
by megan3
Summary: A newbie comes to Horizon ,named Maxi that has a link with a fellow Cliffhanger.


Listening With Your Heart  
  
Your heart is your flashlight into your soul.  
~ Unknown ~  
  
The episode would take place after Kat graduated. Scott is staying for good and him and Shelby are in bliss. Auggie and Juliette are "floating", and Daisy and Ezra are searching the idea of romance. David is alone.  
2:30  
**************************  
Cuts to Peter's office.  
Peter: There is a new admit today for your group. Her name is Maxine Lancaster.  
Sophie is trying to stay as normal as possible so she doesn't ruin the job- home agreement.  
Sophie: History, age, reason for her being sent here?   
Peter: Her mother's reason for sending her here is she started running when she was 12 and is using frequently. Her history isn't good she ran when she was 12 and wasn't found till she was 14.She has one sibling who's 20 named Sarah they were pretty close till she hit 12. She's 15.  
Sophie: Something's definatly missing.  
Peter: Something's always missing, Soph, that's what were here for.  
Sophie: What time is she arriving Mountian Man.  
Peter: (smiles) Around 3:00.  
Sophie: So we have time.  
****************************  
Cut's to lodge. Auggie and Jules are sitting on the couch reading a book. Scott and Shelby are on the floor holding hands while trying to study; that is extremely difficult considering thier wanting to makeout. Daisy and Ezra are discussing thier parents.  
Scott; So ahh.... Shel, what did you think of last night?  
Shelby:( smiles) It was.....  
David makes a grand entrance.  
David: There's a newbie coming.  
Shelby: Yahoo, a newbie to come into our already disfunctional lives. ( sarcastic)  
Juliette: Come on Shelby she could be nice.  
Auggie: She will be after she meets you.  
Ezra: So does this delinquet have a name?  
David: Maxine, (beat) she even sounds beautiful.  
Daisy: Anything with a pulse sounds beautiful to you.  
David smirks.  
Scott: So, when will ah she be arriving?  
David: Around 3:00  
Ezra: How do you know so much?  
Shelby; That's easy he doesn't have a life so he listens to others.  
******************************  
3:00 front lawn.   
A red Mustang pulls up. Driving is a young blonde woman. In the back is a strawberry-blonde girl with headphones on. Car stops and Peter goes over to greet them.  
Peter: Hi, I'm Peter Scarbrow and I'm the headmaster of Horizon.  
Sarah: Hi, I'm Sarah, Maxi's sister...and this is Maxi.  
Peter: Maxine, I'm Peter.  
Maxine: Can we just get this over with?  
Peter: Don't you want to say good-bye.  
Maxine: Not particularly, and my name is Maxi.  
Peter: Ok, let's go get you checked-in. Sophie is your counselor and will be checking you in while I talk to your sister.  
Maxi: Ok chief man. (sarcasic)  
Peter notes to himself that she will be tough to crack, but he's had worse..........Shelby.  
******************************  
Sophie: Okay Maxi, now that you're all checked-in you're going to meet the rest of the Cliffhangers.  
Maxi: Sounds like fun.( sarcastic)  
They head over to the lodge.  
******************************  
Lodge. Maxi and Sophie enter.  
David: I told you she would be.  
Daisy: If you like that type. Upset because David is already over her.  
Scott: I'm Scott Barringer and this is.....  
Maxi: (disbelief) Shelby?!  
Shelby: Maxi?!  
David: Like ,ahh, maxi...  
Sophie: David if you say it you'll be doing kitchen till never comes.  
Scott: Guess, you're psycic.  
Maxi: No Shelby and I met on the streets.  
Shelby: I can't beleive you're here.  
Juliette: Huh?  
Auggie: Don't worry about it Jules.  
David: You mean two beautiful woman who have already met. My day just keeps getting better.  
Scott: We could change that.  
Daisy: Now that we've established that ya'll know eachother how about meeting us. I'm Daisy.  
Ezra: I'm Ezra.  
David: I'm your fantasy.  
Maxi: In your dreams.  
David: Well, that's what a fantasy is. My name is David.  
Ezra: At least that's his Earth name we're not sure about the name he has from his planet.  
Juliette: Hi I'm Juliette and this is my boyfriend ,Auggie.  
Auggie: Nice to meet ya. how did you two meet.  
Maxi; Shelby's dealer was my boyfriend.  
Scott; Nice connection really heart warming.  
Shelby: We were really good friends.  
Sophie: We need to get you setteled in so your new buddie is Juliette.  
Juliette:Squeal.  
*********************************  
If you have any suggestions as to where I could take this feel free to tell me. For the people who are waiting for Jule's Problems I can't find a way to end that so if you want to write it or give me suggestions for that feel free to. please leave a review umm... I don't care of it's bad I know I'm not a proffessional.  



End file.
